


coquettish | ryujisu

by jiminesty



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminesty/pseuds/jiminesty
Summary: in which jisu ignores each one of ryujin's flirts, but can't seem ignore her own feelings.or,ryujin flirts with all of her friends, but when it's jisu, it just hits different.
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Shin Ryujin
Kudos: 27





	coquettish | ryujisu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [coquettish | ryujisu](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/670690) by @bubblw_. 



> DISCLAIMER: english is not my first language so i'm sorry if you trip over any mistake (if you do, please let me know!)

"So? _Mon amour_ or _má chèrie_?"

The girl looked up, somewhat lost before the brunette's fixed eyes on her.

"What are you talking about, Ryujin??" she looked sideways and frowned to refrain from smiling.

Shin reached the last toast on the plate, slowly looking away from the girl in front of her.

"Well", she shrugged, "I wanna know how you'd like to be called"

The brown eyes widened for a split second, holding its gaze on Ryujin. Jisu felt her cheekbones heating up and tried desperately to find anything to avoid where that conversation was going.

"Guess it'll be _má chèrie_ because it reminds me of cherry", the younger added, "and that's what you look like right now" she giggled and gently poked the other's cheek.

Jisu exhaled in an embarrassed laugh and leaned back in that uncomfortable chair.

"Of course, you were the one who insisted on sitting outside, under this hot sun instead of choosing a table inside. My skin must be burning"

Looking through the glass next to her, it was clear that the interior space of the bistro seemed much more comfortable to Jisu. She had been invited to have breakfast in that small restaurant, not really far from her house, and obviously accepted. But she also knew already that Shin would have a way to turn all that in an opportunity to expose her best talent: being a shameless flirt.

"It's not my fault if I have aversion to stuffy places." Ryujin didn't notice how she pressed her lips when a little spoon of jam was raised to her mouth. "Besides..."

She didn't finish her sentence but stopped to taste a bit more of jam, which seemed almost purposeful. Choi Jisu paid attention and moved closer, too curious to know what the girl was about to say. It was maddening to hear incomplete sentences and Ryujin knew it well.

"Besides what?" she asked, impatiently.

"Besides, the sunlight makes your eyes look beautiful"

Just for a second, Jisu was so sluggish she couldn't even protest about the picture Ryujin took of her, now taking a selfie to save that day in her camera roll.

The older looked the other way. Should have seen it coming to stop herself from blushing, and of course, from grimacing in a mist of smile and frown for the rest of the morning.

Jisu used to not care about her friend's vain advances. In fact, she would even get carried away in such moments, but she knew very well that those flirtations were not only towards her. Ryujin exposed her neediness to anyone who approached her, maybe to avoid anything being taken seriously or the loneliness taking the best of her. Jisu wasn't sure of that matter, but she could understand it was Ryujin being herself and would continue shutting her eyes to whatever it was to keep that friendship alive.

Jisu loved walking next to that girl on the sidewalk and pushing her to the street when she said any nonsense, just to pull her back in a hug and listen to her sweet mumbled laughter, there was no way she would lose that.


End file.
